Under the Full Moon
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: While the rest of Team 7 are asleep, a certain Uchiha is having trouble GETTING to sleep, so he goes to a nearby dock to clear his thoughts. Then Naruto comes by with questions of his own. Angsty oneshot of friendship I came up with. Naruto and Sasuke friendship.Awful summary, better story. R


**Story:_ Under the Full Moon_**

**Summary: _While the rest of Team 7 are asleep, a certain Uchiha is having trouble GETTING to sleep, so he goes to a nearby dock to clear his thoughts. Then Naruto comes by with questions of his own._**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

It was only slightly past midnight. Moonlight showed through the windows, dimly lighting up the small room Kakashi had temporarily rented for their current mission. Team 7 was fast asleep. Well, at least most of them. A certain raven remained awake, unable to sleep. As he lay on top of his sleeping bag, he stared at ceiling, unable to stop his thoughts from drifting back to that night, and Itachi's last words to him before he turned and walked away, disappearing into the distance.

"Foolish little brother, you're not even worth killing." his brother's words echoed in his head, as he sat up, knowing there was no way he'd possibly be able to fall asleep now. Gazing out the window, he took notice of the full moon. _'It's the same as back then...' _he thought. He stared into space another few minutes, before standing up. Grabbing nothing more than his weapon holster, he quietly walk out into the hallway. After slipping on his sandals, he made his way out the door.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, gazing outside to see that it was still night. He slightly squinted at how bright the full moon was. That's when he took notice of Sasuke's absence. He got up, groggily rubbing his eyes, and stretching, before making his way out into the hallway to put his sandals on. He too grabbed nothing else but his weapon holster. He would've changed, but he'd left his pajamas at his house, so he'd been forced into wearing his clothes to bed.

He quietly closed the door behind him, immediately spotting his rival on the nearby dock. Sasuke sat contemplating the starry sky, as his legs dangled off the side, his feet nearly touching the water. Strands of his silky, raven-like hair softly blew in the wind.

"What do you want, loser?" he questioned with his usually icy tone of voice, as he gazed over at the blond, their eyes meeting.

"Nothing from _you, _that's for sure." Naruto scowled. "What are you doing up so early, anyways?"

The Uchiha simply grunted. "Hn. Speak for yourself, you loser..."

"Geez... Sorry for asking..." Naruto grumbled, sticking his nose in the air, extremely irritated by Sasuke's attitude. A long and eerie moment of silence passed by, causing him to feel somewhat awkward.

"They're always on your mind, aren't they...?" he finally said, then smiled sadly. Sasuke didn't answer, but judging by look on the Uchiha's face, he knew the answer.

"Your Mom and Dad, you must've really loved them..." he assumed. "I never had family, so I can only imagine what it must've felt like to loose all that, but I have people that are precious to me, that I consider to be family. To me, your like an older brother. I hate to say it, but I envy you... Can I ask you something...?"

Sasuke looked at him with a questioning gaze. Naruto remained silent for another moment, before he spoke.

"What does it feel when you have a family?" he wanted to know, looking away, as he highly doubted he would receive an answer.

"It's warm..." came the Raven's reply, which was filled with mixture of emotions, taking Naruto by surprise. He looked up.

"and It's also comforting... for there to be someone there to welcome you home. To be able to laugh as family, and even be scolded for doing the wrong thing. I felt...complete. But... when I lost them, the warmth went away, and nothing but cold darkness surrounded me..."

"I think I kind of understand what you're talking about..." Naruto said, placing his left hand on his chest. "When I'm around people like you, Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and all of my other friends, I have this indescribable warmth in my chest, that, somehow, makes me feel happy, but...when you all are gone, and I'm alone, the warmth goes away, and I feel empty inside. I start to lose sight of who I am again..."

Sasuke stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, then briefly smirked, though not to be seen, as he got up.

"Let's go back." he said. Naruto nodded, tiredly yawning.

"Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy..." he agreed. "I think I'm gonna..."

Looking back, Sasuke's eye twitched, as he saw Naruto laying on the ground, asleep.

"You're such an idiot." He told him, as he walked up to his teammate. Reaching down to pick him up, he suddenly yawned, deciding it couldn't hurt anything. He himself was tired too.

"Whatever..." he shrugged, laying down near his friend, or 'younger brother'.

"I found them, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura announced.

"Well, I'll be..." Kakashi whispered, eye smiling, as he stopped, looked down at both of his students.

"They look so cute when they're asleep." added Sakura, taking notice of the peaceful expressions on their faces.

"Let them rest a little longer." he told her. "They're probably tired."

"Are you sure?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi nodded.

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

**A/N:_ Hoped you liked it. Review!_**


End file.
